gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:A Very Glee Christmas
A Very Glee Christmas, en español Una Navidad muy Glee, es el trigésimosegundo episodio de Glee, y el décimo episodio de la segunda temporada. El episodio fue trasmitido el 7 de Diciembre de 2010; Y es el último episodio de la primera parte de la segunda temporada. Fue escrito por Ian Brennan y dirigido por Alfonso Gomez-Rejon. Sinopsis Finn intenta traer un poco de animo festivo a McKinley High y Artie descubre que Brittany aun cree en Santa esto hace que Artie le pida a los chicos del Club que lo ayuden en un plan para agradar a Brittany. Mientras tanto, los maestros escojen a sus Santas Secretos y una manipulativa entrenadora (Sue) arregla el intercambio de regalos a su favor. Desarrollo del Episodio El episodio comienza con Emma preguntadole a Will si su amistad estaba bien, desde que le dijo que se caso con Carl. Emma tambien le pregunta si el quisiera ir a su fiesta de navidad, pero Will siente que lo mejor es mantener la distancia por un tiempo. minutos despues la entrenadora Beiste llega con los nombres del santa secreto, Will saca el nombre de Sue del sombrero. Los Chicos del club , se ponen navideños cuando decoran el salon del coro, poniendo un arbol muy gastado en medio del salon, mientras cantan una cancion navideña (The Most Wonderful Day of the Year). Will al entrar al salon y le dice a los chicos que la navidad no se trata de los arboles y de los regalos, y les dice que apoyarian a los niños sin hogar, cantando villancicos por los salones de la escuela; despues de pasar por un salon donde fueron abucheados mientras cantaban "We Need a Little Christmas", escapan despues de que la maestra les lanzara uno de sus zapatos al club. Rachel le dice a Finn que la viera en el auditorio a las 4, mientras que Artie le explica al club que Brittany todavia sigue creyendo en Santa Claus, y les pide a los chicos que lo ayudaran para que ella siguiera creyendo y no hacerla sentir mal. thumb|left Despues de esto el club va con Brittany a un centro comercial, donde un Santa negro escuchaba los deseos de los niños para navidad; Los chicos del club van a decirle sus deseos a Santa, para que Brittany siga creyendo, pero Brittany pide que Artie pueda caminar de nuevo, y el santa del centro comercial el dice que su deso se volvera realidad. Finn se encuentra con Rachel en el auditorio, que estaba lleno de arboles falsos y de escenarios navideños, Ella intenta darle una cancion a Finn como regalo, pero el rechaza el regalo y se va, Rachel le dice al club de audio visual que el show debe continuar aunque Finn no haya aceptado su regalo y canta "Merry Christmas Darling"thumb|Rachel cantando Merry Christmas Darling. Blaine le pregunta a Kurt si lo ayudaria a ensayar con la cancion "Baby It's Cold Outside" coqueteando durante toda la cancion. Al final del ensayo, Blaine le dice a Kurt que es mejor que la chica con la que cantaría en la presentación y se va, y Will se detiene y le dice hola a Kurt y le pregunta que si el era su novio, y Kurt le dice que no, pero que está enamorado de él y que al menos es gay y que es un progreso. thumb Will le dice si tiene alguna idea de sobre que regalarle a Sue, ya que el es su santa secreto y el no es muy bueno a la hora de escoger regalos, y urt le dice que tiene una idea bastante buena. Despues de comprar el regalo Will se encuentra con Emma en los pasillos y le pregunta a quien le toco darle un regalo en su intercambio entre maestros y ella le dice que Sue, sorprendido al dejarle el regalo a Sue, ella le dice que todos los regalos son para ella y que ella odia la navidad; Will le dice que no dejaria que ella arruinara la navidad. Will y la entrenadora Beiste, deciden llevarse los regalos de Sue para darselos a los niños sin hogar. Sue reclama que tiene derechos para permanecer con los regalos, pero Will tambien investigo cada derecho, y que ellos tenian derechos a tomarlos de vuelta, Will le dice a sue que gano y que no podria hacer nada y le dice que ella es un Grinch. Los chicos del club le piden a Besite si se podria disfrazar de Santa para decirle a Brittany que no podria hacer que su deseo de navidad se haga realidad. Sue despues de haber sido llamada Grinch por parte de will, se maquilla y disfraza del grinch junto con Becky que se disfraza de del perro Max, para que ella pudiera tomar los thumb|leftregalos que le pertenecian, ella aparte de robar los regalos, destruye la decoracion navideña en McKinley, Brittany se descubre a Sue disfrazada de santa, y cree que es el santa de verdad, y ella le inventa una historia de que el arbol estaba descompuesto y debia llevarselo al polo norte, junto con el regalo de Brittany para los niños pobres... Haciendo referencia a "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". Cuando Will entra al salon del coro y ve el desastre, los chicos les dicen que se llevaron los regalos. Rachel acusa a los jugadores de Football, y Will acusa a Sue. como sea Brittany les dice que fue santa quien se llevo todo supuestamente para arreglar y hacerlo mejor. Will haciendole caso a la peticion de Artie no disputa su opinion. Finn no quiere que el club se deprima porque ocurrian peores cosas en el mundo. Rachel le pregunta a Finn si podria ayudarla a salvar la navidad para el club comprando un arbol; Mientras ellos ven los arboles separados cantan Last Christmas. Al Final de la cancion Rachel besa a Finn pero el se rehusa a perdonar a Rachel. Y Finn termina oficialmente con Rachel y la deja sola enmedio de los arboles. El grupo decide vender sus relojes, mientras que las chicas cortarian su cabello, en referencia a la historia de O. Henry "The Gift of the Magi.", antes de que pudieran hacer algo Will los detiene y les dice que sabe que cuando uno crece la navidad se siente mas como una obligacion en ves de ser algo magico. y les dice que sabe de gente que necesita hayar la magia de la navidad, y debian cantar para ellos.thumb|Will recaudando dinero para los necesitados thumb Brittany asombrada al ver a Santa que enrealidad era la entrenadora Beiste disfrazada. se sienta junto a Brittany y le dice que hizo su mayor intento, pero hacer caminar denuevo a Artie no es algo posible. Brittany se ve enojada despues de oir que su deseo no se haria realidad. Al dia siguiente Brittany le dice a Arte, que ella habia perdido el espiritu de la navidad, porque santa no podia hacer posible que el volviera a caminar. Artie le dice Will que se iria con Brittany a casa porque ella no se sentia bien. El club decide cantar "Welcome Christmas" en frente de todos los maestros para recaudar dinero para los necesitados. mientras que Sue se siente orgullosa de haber obtenido todos los regalos de vuelta, pero se siente triste ya que no pudo destruir el espiritu navideño del club. se vio como todos tocaron el corazon de Sue. thumb|left Despues de cantar el club se dirige al salon del coro y se encuentran a Artie usando un nuevo dispositivo para caminar llamado "Re-Walk", diciendo que lo encontraron abajo del arbol de Brittany. nadie supo quien fue el que lo dejo, pero la entrenadora Beiste observaba con felicidad a escondidas com todos apreciaban el milagro asu- miendo que ella lo compro. repartiendo felicidad. thumb Cuando Will regresa a casa, se da cuenta que no esta solo. adentro de su casa estaba Sue, y estaba regresando todos los presentes, hasta trajo uno de su parte. despues Sue le dice a los chicos que ayuden, y todos se unen en el cuarto decorando el arbol, Rachel y Finn intercambian miradas, mostrando que todavia tienen sentimientos uno al otro. El episodio termina bajo la compañia de Will y Sue y los chicos decorando el árbol de Navidad. Datos Curiosos *Fue visto por 11.07 millones de televidentes, en su primera trasmision. *Es la segunda vez que la tarjeta de inicio cambia; La primera vez fue en The Rocky Horror Glee Show. *Es la primera vez que a Mike le lanzan un granizado. *Para Navidad, Lauren pide el amor de Puck. Tiempo despues su pedido se hace realidad. *Es un episodio donde Brittany y Beiste son los personajes principales *En la version original de Pilot, cuando Mr. Schuester y Sue Sylvester estan hablando, ella le dice "I'm not sure that anyone wants to swim over to your island of misfits."; es curioso porque en A Very Glee Christmas el club canta The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, y la cancion incluye una frase que dice "We're on the island of misfit..." *Artie utiliza en este episodio el "Re - Walk" , pero no se lo ve utilizandolo en ningun otro episodio , en Extraordinary Merry Christmas Tina dice que Artie lo rompio al siguiente dia y fueron a la isla de juguetes defectuosos. *Cuando Artie empieza a usar el re-walk se paran detras de el los 5 chicos mas populares del Mckinley que son, Quinn, Santana, Finn, Brittany & Puck. * Primer dueto Klaine de la serie. * Santana ya usa extensiones, porque cuando las chicas se van a cortar el cabello y venderlo para comprae regalos esta dice "no importa, la mayoría no es mío". (Nada confirmado). Música del episodio Referencias a "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" Sue Sylvester hace tributo al clasico de Dr. Seuss "How The Grinch Stole Christmas", ya que ella boicotea el thumb|200pxintercambio de maestros (remplazando los nombres del bote, con su nombre). como sea Mr. Shuester toma los regalos para darselos a los niños sin hogar; y le dice a Sue que es una Grinch. Sue en base a esto se maquilla y disfraza del Grinch, para robar los regalos que Will le quito, y a su vez destruyendo la decoracion del salon del coro. Mas tarde ella se da cuenta que la navidad todavia puede seguir sin arboles o presentes, cuando ve a New Directions cantar "Welcome Christmas " para los maestros, asi como en el libro. Becky Jackson y Brittany Pierce tambien hacen referencias al Grinch en el episodio. Becky representa al perro Max disfrazado con sus cuernos y nariz falsa, mientras que Brittany representa a Cindy Lou Who. Estas referencias al Grinch se pueden explicar porque en el album del episodio existe una cancion llamada "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch ." Deseos de Navidad de New Directions *Tina le pregunto si el Santa asiatico vendria.thumb *Mike le pidio que David Beckham deje de aparecer en todos lados. *Sam pidio montones de Chap Stick. *Quinn pidio algo para las estrias. *Lauren le pidio el amor de Puck, unas papas fritas. *Brittany le pidio que Artie pudiera caminar. *Santana le pidio joyeria. *Mercedes pidio un Pony, una muñeca que rie y llore. *Rachel le pidio a Finn. Galeria Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la segunda temporada Categoría:Episodios Especiales Categoría:Familias Categoría:Episodios Navideños